A Tragedy in Heels
by LiveLikeThere'sNoTomorrow74
Summary: Glimmer and Marvel always knew that they would end up together, which made it easy for Glimmer to fall in love with him. Though things in their relationship change one night and she begins to fear the man she should love. Feeling unwanted, Glimmer finds herself becoming broken and depressed; what happens a new boy comes into her life willing to do whatever it takes to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey FanFiction have you missed me ;). Well I have sure missed you guys! I know I have two other stories in progress at the moment but I've run out of ideas at the moment for Misfits and Enslaved is probably not going to be continued... Anywayyyy, yeah sorry for disappearing for about two months but have you guys been to highschool, because if you have I'm sure you can relate to my struggle. Alright so this story... One of my favorite characters in HG is Glimmer, why you may ask, I have no idea I just love her! SOOOOO this story is going to include some more mature concepts the main one being rape... If you aren't comfortable with the subject then please don't continue reading and get upset with me as an author. I personally am grateful enough to have never been raped so I am writing from the knowledge I have gained over the years, not from personal experience... Alrighty then! Well on that note please enjoy the very first chapter of A Tragedy in Heels.**

-Glimmer's POV-

I guess I should have known it was coming. That all he wanted was my body and not me. I learned the hard way that you don't say no to a boy like him. A boy that excels in getting what he wants.

A boy like Marvel.

As children we had been best friends, him being the shy but powerful son of the Head Peacekeeper, and me the daughter of district one's mayor. I've always known that in the end we would be together, if not out of the passionate love I once felt for the monster, but the fact that we are the only children of the two most powerful families in the district.

I used to think that the situation was fate. The fact that we both knew we would have to be together would mean that he wouldn't look at anyone else. But I was wrong. He got to look and flirt with every decent looking piece of scum on the streets, where if I even made eye contact with another man, he'd make sure I would never forget it.

I guess maybe it's because I sleep with all my male teachers to get the high marks on my test, but oh wait, I don't. But he thought I did, even when he got evidence of my innocence he still thought I had to pay.

My virginity had been sustained for 17 years before I was robbed of it from that pig.

-Earlier that day-

I sit on my bed, waiting for him to call or text me back. No I'm not desperate for the attention, I know that if he hasn't called yet, then I did something he doesn't approve of. I didn't speak in History and Math class today because according to his "most reliable source" I heavily flirt with the young male teachers, so I'm at a loss for what I could've done to upset him.

Marvel has always been the one for me, I can't even imagine a life without him in it, but lately I've been wishing for one. His hormones are out of control, as he has spent the past six months continue hooking up with the girls on his so called 'back up list' since I have actual standards. I find myself wanting to lock him in a female-less prison so he can feel the same hormonal desire but solely directed towards me, not just any girl willing to drop her pants.

I hear the doorbell chime and hop off my bed quickly, attempting to look presentable in my dark blue hoodie and yoga pants. The fact that he made the effort to come over just makes my stomach churn worse. I hear my mother calling up to me that he is here and that her and my dad are heading out and won't be back until the morning.

Most parents, or any parents that actually cared, wouldn't dare leave their seventeen year old daughter with her boyfriend and certainly wouldn't announce their absence in front of said boyfriend, but not mine. All they care about is me marrying Marvel and having someone smart enough to carry on the family title, the one I'm too dumb to obtain.

"Alright Mother, I'll be right there," I call back down. I run my fingers through my blonde hair while descending down the spiral staircase.

I find my parents in a deep conversation with Marvel so I sneak up behind him and give him a small peck on the cheek. He chuckles turning around to face me, examining my outfit,

"Hey baby, I didn't get to see you today so I thought I would drop by." I can hear the anger cleverly hidden beneath his words. What had sounded sweet and innocent really means, hey I heard something and if it's true your in trouble. I want to tell him he's sweet and make up some lame excuse as to why I can't hang out, but I find myself at a loss for words and just smile.

"Well we're off then," my father tells us. "Be good you two."

We both laugh and watch them exit the house waiting a few moments before he grabs my face and presses his hungry lips against mine. My mouth immediately responds to his hunger adding to my own. The kiss brings an entirely new wave of emotions to me, the main one being confusion. As we break apart for air I let out a small wow causing his cocky grin to widen.

"So tell me, was that kiss better than the ones that any of those perverted teachers have given you for your marks this semester?"

I take a step back bewildered by his accusation, "Marvel what are you talking about, you know that the only person I have ever even kissed is you," I want to add a couple other words regarding his own faithfulness, but decide against it. His eyes turn dark and his motives of this evening begin to shine through.

"Prove it to me, you always claim that you want to wait until you're older, but give yourself up to me, and I promise that I will never believe anything they tell me again. If you don't however, I will have no choice but to find an appropriate punishment to suit your naughty behavior."

I take another step back. "Marvel, you're scaring me..."

"Why Glimmer, why am I scaring you. It's because you aren't the perfect little virgin you pretend to be. It's because you sleep with the teachers so you can get grades that aren't lower than your sad IQ. You lied to me Glimmer, and I don't take that nicely. All I have ever been is a sweet, kind, and affectionate boy friend, while you have slept around the entire male staff at the academy!" His fist makes contact with the wall creating a hand size hole next to my head.

"I didn't sleep with anyone, please just calm down," I beg hoping it will help. It doesn't.

"Maybe not today you didn't but we both know that you have. And today I would like to get my share of your body considered we are practically engaged. I love you Glimmer, don't you love me?" He takes a step closer pressing me against the wall.

"Of course I love you, I've always loved you." I reply my voice shaking in the process as I try to calm him down so he'll let me go.

"I don't believe you," he whispers hauntedly. In one swift motion he grabs my skinny body and carries me up the staircase, despite my pleading and screaming.

He throws open the door to my bedroom and presses his body against mine on my bed. Looking him straight in the eyes I ask one more time for him to stop, for him to think about his actions and not go through with this.

"Don't bother, no one loves you enough to care about what happens to you, not even me." I scream at the top of my lungs but he forces his mouth on top of mine muffling the sound as he does what he pleases with the rest of my helpless body.

A/N Hey again! OKay well I hope that you liked the first chapter, I probably will have the second one up either tonight or tomorrow. So I have a questions for you guys...

Do you want quicker and shorter updates or longer and slower? I will do my best to update at least once a week but with school I don't know if it's going to be possible...

Alright well I hope you like the story and will keep on reading. Please take a minute or two to tell me what you think so far in a review and follow and or favorite. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey guys! Well I wanna thank my first reviewer/alert/favorite on this story I Never Forget! Thanks girl! Anyway... Here's Chapter two, I hope you like it!

Glimmer's POV

Time skip of three months later...

_"You don't deserve this. You don't deserve someone that cares about you this much, that will do anything for you. I'm saving you from yourself, you're a selfish ignorant whore, but I'm trying to help you break through that. Why can't you understand that?"_

"Therefore when the two are combined you get... Glimmer?" The teacher asks, breaking me out of my train of thought.

"Oh, um I don't know..." I mumble before placing my head down on my desk. But it's a lie. I do know, the answer was actually quite simple, but if I answered I would be praised and it would turn out badly for both of us. Marvel decided to switch his schedule so he can make sure I "behave" properly in all my classes.

I can feel the puzzled look on the teachers face, he knows I know it too, it's basic Latin something I've excelled at all my life, but thankfully he disregards it and continues on with the lesson allowing me to think back to last night again.

All I wanted was a night alone. A night without getting beaten or raped, a night to sleep and let out all the tears that I have kept inside. A night that will never actually happen. When I even hinted at the possibility it resulted in both forms of punishment.

A lot has changed these past three months. My grades have slowly been dropping, I went from number one in my year to number fifteen. Even though it still is remarkably high and is quite higher than Marvel's it isn't good enough for my parents. I used to dress in the most fashionable clothes in the district, now I live in baggy sweatshirts and sweatpants to hide the marks that cover my body. I've also lost all of my friends, I guess they don't like the person I've become. If they cared about maybe they'd have asked why I have been so depressed recently, so broken, but none bothered.

I have no love left in me for Marvel, every ounce of it disappeared after that night. There are times that he tries to deny it, but he knows as well as I do that I hate him. No matter how hard he tries to persuade me that our relationship, everything he does to me is out of love, I will never believe it.

The bell rings, and I grab my books and try to get out and hurry to my next class without having to speak to Marvel.

"Glimmer, can I have a word with you for a minute," The teacher asks, his voice full of concern, but I see Marvel glare at me from the corner of my eye.

"Um... I can't I have a test next period and I really have to get there..." I tell him hoping he'll leave it at that. He doesn't.

"Nonsense I can write you a pass."

"She said she has to go." Marvel snarls from behind me grabbing my wrist, ready to pull me away.

"Marvel, unless you would like me to send you down to the office, I don't think this conversation involves you." Left with no other option I reluctantly sit back in my chair. Marvel's eyes shoot daggers at me but he leaves the room without another word spoken.

I rub my wrist as if it will erase the fact that he had just touched me, while Mr. Smith begins voicing his concerns.

"Glimmer, I've talked to a few of your other teachers and your grades have been dropping dramatically recently, and you haven't been paying attention in class. We are all really worried about you."

"I've been fine," I tell him in a cheerful voice. "I haven't been studying as much recently, that's the only thing that's changed... I swear. Is that all?"

"Yes, but are you sure you're okay..." He asks me doubtfully.

"Positive!" I say with a large smile before literally running out the door. I don't go to history though. I don't care how suspicious Marvel will become, I run into the bathroom and let out all the pain I can in a forty-five minute block.

-After School at Glimmer's house-

"I know you and Marvel enjoy having your little sleepovers every night," My mother states the disgust evident in her voice, "but we will be having guests at the house for a while so I expect you two to be able to separate for the next couple of weeks." Her words, no matter how much hate they inclose leave me feeling overjoyed. Even if its only for a few weeks I still don't have to wake up next to him every morning.

"Of course Ms. Sparkles, but I hope you haven't gotten the wrong impression of me, I really do love Glimmer as do I intend to marry her. I'm not taking advantage of your daughter, I just love being with her." Bullshit, I think while my mother smiles.

Why do they have to love him so much?

With that we head up to my room to have some time before he has to leave. The second my door closes I receive a hard slap across my face that temporarily causes me to see stars and fall back.

"What the hell was that today in Latin," he asks his foot connecting with my side.

"He was just wondering why my grades weren't as high as they used to be, I told him that I haven't had as much time to study recently." I reply, fighting back the tears that threaten to fall.

"Yeah, I'm sure that took all period," he says bitterly before pressing his lips against mine in fury.

-Time skip-

After Marvel left my mother came in and yelled for me to somehow look decent and come downstairs, that our guests would be arriving shortly.

Having endured several more blows than I normally do, I'm filled with excruciating pain and my face isn't a pretty sight.

It takes me a half an hour and a bottle of foundation along with a stick of concealer before I look anywhere close to how I did this morning. I know going down in my baggy attire will cause my mother to throw a hissy fit, but I'm in too much pain to put anything close to tight on. I brush throw my blonde locks before my dad tells me they are here.

Being the mayors daughter, I'm used to having guest over frequently. Important capitol citizens and the other mayors visit often, this time my father tells me it's the mayor of District Two and his son that we will be housing. I vaguely remember his son, but as a child I was too infatuated with Marvel to notice any other boys.

Taking more time than usual, I finally make my way over to the living room where I find an absolutely gorgeous boy that almost takes my breath away. He catches me staring and gives me a small smile most likely severely creeped out.

"Glimmer," my mother shrieks. "What in all of Panem are you wearing! We have guests!" She explains outraged. The mayor of two just laughs it off,

"Hello Glimmer, I'm Mayor Thorne of District Two and this is my son Cato." I smile politely at both and sit down on the couch not trusting my legs to hold up my body for too long.

The adults and Cato quickly become engulfed in their own conversation, so I take the time to think about my night.

_I had hoped that this was over. Kick. That you were finally changing your ways. Kick. I see that I was clearly being delusional, that you will always be a whore. Punch. A filthy dirty little whore. Kick. Well I'm going to treat you like one. Punch. Kick. _

I bite down on my lip to keep from crying yet again today.

"Mother, I think I'm going to go upstairs and call it a night," I say as pleasantly as possible. I use the arm of the couch to help me stabilize myself before starting to head out of the room before my mother calls me back.

"I didn't realize how late it was getting!" She exclaims. "Glimmer be a dear and show Cato to his room for me, he's going to be transferring to District One academy for the duration of his stay so I have requested you to show him around. I think your schedules are the same but you can figure that out tomorrow." I force a smile on my face as Cato gets up and follows me out the room. Though I know it looks suspicious, me pulling myself up the stairs he doesn't say anything until we reach the top of the stairs.

"So hows the academy?" He questions trying to be polite.

"It's good I guess. The teachers are really good and the students are assholes. I'm guessing it's the same in Two?" He chuckles.

"Basically, except some of them are alright." I smile and we get to the room he will be staying in, the one directly next to mine. I gulp at the realization. Hopefully he isn't planning on staying in his room a lot. Marvel has always been able to get away with what he does to me because my parents room is on the other side of the large house, but now with someone staying so close...

"Well this is your room, mine next to it if you need anything," I say while rushing over to my room and collapsing on the ground.

After giving myself a minute to breathe I get into the shower, cleaning my wounds failing at trying not to yell out because of the pain. When I'm done I make sure all there is no evidence of blood left in the shower and put on my bra and boyshorts before noticing that I'm all out of gauze to wrap around my injuries. I remember taking some from the medicine cabinet downstairs a while ago and hiding it in my drawer for occasions such as this one.

I rummage through my drawers but find none. Sighing, I decide it's not worth it to look around the house, not wanting to be seen and have to lie about what I'm doing.

Turning around I look at myself in my full length mirror and gasp. Due to my shower all the makeup had run off and I find tears coming to my eyes, ones that since I'm alone I let out. I've lost at least fifteen pounds off of my already slim figure making me look sick thin. Along with that my body is covered head to toe with black, blue, purple, and green bruises and fresh red gashes. The sight causes me to fall down to my knees in horror, which results in me screaming as I hit several wounds, two being made just hours before making them bleed again.

"Fuck!" I yell and more liquid escapes from my eyes.

I hear footsteps in the hallway and immediately silent myself. I had forgotten about Cato. If Marvel knows that anyone else knows about him then I don't know how he will react. I won't let him hurt anybody else. It's part of the reason I still endure this brutality. There's a knock on my door.

"Glimmer!" He calls out worriedly. I don't respond hoping he'll forget about me just like everybody else but he doesn't. "Glimmer I swear to god if you don't open this door I'm going to kick it down."

"Just go away, I'm fine." I tell him.

"No you're not, you're lying." He calls back but I hear him walk away.

As relieving as it is to have him give up, it also hurts. There was someone who actually pretended to care for a minute and I let them walk away. Even if it is for the best, it still stings.

I'm jolted out of my self pitying by the sound of something rattling in front of my door. He got the key. I try to get up, to hide but the door opens to quickly for me to pick myself up.

He stares at my body with a horror filled expression on his face. I was to stuck with the fear of him seeing my injuries to put on any clothes. I bring my knees up to my chest hiding in a little ball, not caring about how much it hurts, just wanting to hide myself.

I hear him come closer and kneel down next to me,

"What happened?"

A/N Alright I think I'm going to end it there. Well I hope you liked it! So I brought Cato in and the teacher... What do think is going to happen next? Pleaseeee review favorite alert you know the drill! Also check out my story misfits if you get the chance! Okay well I'll try to update again soon! Luv you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

..."What happened?"

Glimmer's POV

I literally cannot breathe. Everything I've always been scared of is now coming true. Maybe, just maybe it doesn't have to.

"N..no..nothing, I'm fine," I lie unconvincingly. But I would have to be a better actor if I could get away with something like this. But what can I say, the truth isn't an option, not that Cato would probably care enough to confront Marvel but I can't take that risk. He will never hurt anyone else if I have my way. No matter how broken, how depressed I am I know that I am strong, but right now I have to play weak.

"Glimmer you're not fine, you're deathly thin and covered with bruises and scars. Please just tell me, I can't help you if I don't know what happened." He says placing his arm on my shoulder, which I immediately flinch at and he removes it without a word. When I don't answer he continues,

"Did your parents..." He trails off not wanting to continue. I shake my head rapidly, they may be heartless but they would never intentionally beat me: and if they had they wouldn't be so careless, the marks would be hidden a lot more strategically. Ignorant as they may be, they most definitely aren't stupid.

"What about the brown haired kid, he's the only other person besides you that I remember from coming here as a kid. You know the one that always hung around you when we were little. What was his name?" Though I don't let it show, on the inside I'm secretly hyperventilating. Of all people he had to remember Marvel, as a child Marvel was very... violent. Everyone thinks he grew out of it, only I know the truth. I can't tell him I don't know who he's talking about, because he'll see us tomorrow in school and immediately assume it was him. Even if he doesn't I can't afford to take that risk.

"Marvel?" I ask wiping away my tears. "No, he's my boy friend, he would never hurt me," I say with a small smile, trying to add to my nonexistent credibility. I think I detect a flash of anger wash over but quickly dismiss the thought, knowing that I'm just seeing things.

"Then who? And don't think I'll fall for the whole I'm clumsy act, it's not going to work with me like it probably worked with everybody else, sweetheart. Unlike them I actually do care about you." Sweetheart? That throws me off. Obviously others have seen the marks, I was careless when they first began, but none actually bothered to inquire the truth behind them. But why would he care?

"Why, why do you actually care about me. Why bother? I'm a disgrace. You really want to know who did this to me? Well it was me. I don't even care about myself so why should you, everything would be easier if I was never born, if I just dropped dead right now." I scream the bitter words out in fury, but I realize as they leave my mouth, I believe every single one of them. Maybe if I was never born, if my parents had an obedient child, one that actually listened and got grades that met their standards, one that wasn't seen as a pretentious whore.

"Glimmer, I need you to stop lying, if not to me at least to yourself. You wouldn't try to kill yourself..." I cut him off. He doesn't know me, how can he stand here and tell me what I am.

"Stop, I don't know who you think you are, but this is all my fault. I want to die, a slow painful death like I deserve. There's nothing you can do to stop me Cato, I'm too far gone."

"What about the other kid, your boy friend?" He asks desperately.

"He'll be devastated, but I know that in the end he'll understand." I spit each word out in a frosty tone, knowing the entire thing is a lie, he's left me half dead on more than one occasion not bothering to help when he watched me struggle with my bandages or hold back mountains of tears. I close my eyes and let in a big gulp of air, hold it and slowly exhale in an attempt to calm me down.

I hear a car and see the lights flash through my window, "Get out," I whisper just loud enough for him to hear.

"What, Glim..." I cut him off, and repeat myself quickly.

"Get out now." I see a sad expression drift onto his face, but he smiles anyway, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"Good night Glimmer," He tells me before shutting the door.

I wait in my room exhausted and beaten, ready for him to cause the pain to worsen but he doesn't ever come. After a while of waiting for him, I decide that it was all just me being paranoid, and drift into a nightmare filled slumber.

_I'm about eleven at the time. Marvel and I were sitting at our favorite ice cream parlor after an exhausting day of final exams. Every time he looks at me I find myself blushing. A couple sharing a sundae a few tables down looks at us and smiles. _

_Maybe that will be me and Marvel one day. He says that he loves me, but I think that he's lying. Why would anybody love me, my mom asks me that everyday. She sits me down and helps me take off the makeup she insists that I need. I don't see why I need it, but I don't argue with her, she just wants me to be perfect like her so I let her cake my face with her beauty supplies. After every bit is off and I can see the real me she frowns in the mirror._

_"Mommy what's wrong?" I used to ask. She would force a smile and shake her head in disappointment,_

_"This is why he doesn't like you Glimmer. I've tried to teach you but I think your a lost cause. You just aren't good enough to have a boyfriend like the other girls. You aren't pretty, you pretend to be. No one likes an ugly ducking like yourself." _

_The first time she told me that I cried for hours, and when I looked in the mirror, my face all blotchy and my eyes swollen, I saw that she was right I am a lost cause._

_"Glimmerrrr..." Marvel calls playfully from across the table, dragging out my name more than necessary, snapping me out of my flashback. I give him a tight, forced smile that he can unfortunately see through. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asks, concern filling his voice. _

_"No.. Nothing is wrong, I was just thinking about my mom," I say in an angsty preteen voice._

_"Do you wanna talk about it?" I again give him a small smile, though this time it's a hundred percent genuine. It's moments like these that made me fall in love with him. Emma's boyfriend isn't sweet like Marvel is to me, he is grumpy and won't talk about feelings. Marvel loves it when I talk to him though, he says it makes us closer._

_"It's just that I disappoint her. I'm not pretty like she is, or smart like my dad, I'm just me the ugly little duckling." He looks at me with sad, pitying eyes._

_"Well that's ridiculous, Glimmer you are the prettiest, most smartest girl I know, I love you. I would love you even if you were an ugly duckling." I giggle, but the smile that goes with it doesn't reach my eyes._

_"No you don't. I'm not good enough for anyone to love." He leans across the table and presses our lips together, I sit there frozen, my brain not processing what is going on until everything clicks. _

_Marvel is kissing me!_

_I jump back shocked at the revelation bringing my hand to my lips, as if it would prove that the moment was in fact real. He looks at me quizzically but brushes it off. We get up and leave the parlor hand in hand, as he walks me home._

_The majority of the trek is silent and awkward but when we get to my mansion he lingers out front, so I gesture him over. _

_"Do you want to come inside, we can hang out some more?" I ask hopefully hoping the big wishful smile isn't as revealing as I think it is. _

_"Nah I have to get home soon, but Glimmer did anyone tell you the story of the ugly duckling?" I shake my head. "Well in the end she turned out to be a beautiful swan," He tells me whispering it in my ear. His kisses my cheek and starts to run back home._

_I smile but when I turn to enter my house there's another Marvel there, a big Marvel._

_"He's lying to you. You were right, nobody loves you, or cares about, or even likes you. We all just pity you. You were never an ugly duckling, just an ugly duck. How could something like you ever become a swan?" Tears run down my eleven year old face as he just shakes his head laughing. _

_The next thing I know I'm on the ground enduring multiple sever blows to my small figure. I call for help, I even see my mother watching through the window but nobody comes. _

Needless to say I woke up in tears.

A/N So... How'd you like it? Obviously if you're looking for a warm happy romance novel, this isn't for you, but I still do hope you enjoy it. Alright well please take the time to review or PM me about this story. I really want to hear what you guys have to say about the story, and look forward to read any ideas you may have. Well, again please review, alert, favorite, you know the drill. Also please check out my story Misfits! I should be updating it this weekend. I'll try to update again soon! Luv you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So is anyone actually interested in this story? I don't expect a lot of reviews, but I don't really think this story has anyone really reading it... Oh well, for the three of you that are here's chapter 5!

Glimmer's POV

I drag myself out of bed, just barely and know that today I have to be one hell of an actress. Not only do I have to worry about Cato trying to figure out the identity of my abuser, but also the teachers know something is up. From a bystanders point of you, I probably appear to be hooked on drugs, but due to my parents position in society to the adults at least, me having drugs in my system is highly unlikely.

Today is the day I turn the table and make everything the way it used to be.

I have to go to school dressed like a mayors daughter would dress, cling on to Marvel like he's the only thing holding me on this Earth, kiss him, hug him, and worst of all act like the last three months of my life haven't happened. Even the thought of it gives me a strong urge to vomit.

I step into my large walkin closet and decide to go with a pair of black leggings that I out grew two years ago, and a form fitting sleeve shirt. The outfit is still very modest compared to my normal attire, but it's a hell of a lot nicer than what I've been wearing.

After applying a thick layer of makeup, on any bit of skin showing, I apply eyeliner and mascara while my curling wand heats up. After spraying my heat protector, I twirl each strand of blonde around the cylinder and wait for the curls to form.

I make the mistake of looking in the mirror before leaving my room. The way I look is something I would have killed to look like three months ago. My stomach completely flat, not a single ounce of fat left on my body, it makes me sick. I took everything for granite back then, now I don't even have hope.

Shoving the tears back with my eyelids, I throw a pair of moccasins on my feet and hurry to have time to eat before it's time to go. I shoot a quick text to Marvel about Cato,

_Hey babe, it's district 2's mayor and son that are staying with us. He's our age and kind of weird... We have to show him around school today though, we have the same classes :( I miss you!_

Each word takes a bit of my pride along with it. I know the message will confuse him, but knowing him, he won't complain with me being on speaking terms with him once again. I eat my bowl of fruit nervously waiting for a response.

_Haha alright, I'll pick you both up today:) It'll be alright just hang in there. If he gets to be too much you can always stay at my house ;) Love you!_

_Me: Love you too, when will you be here?_

I hear a car horn and know that it's him. I used to laugh at these moments, where he was exactly where I needed him. I take in a deep breathe before screaming for Cato that our ride is here. Today is going to be a long day.

Cato runs down the stairs with his bag in his hands and shoots me a concerned glance. I brush it off, not wanting to have to talk about it.

I hop in the passengers seat while Cato sits in the back. Once I have my seatbelt on I give Marvel a kiss on the cheek,

"Hey babe," I say with a smile that repulses me. He gives me a questioning look, as if trying to figure out the cause of my sudden mood change but just ends up smiling.

"Hey yourself, you look gorgeous," I force a small blush to my cheeks and we start to drive on to school.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by the same. I pretend to love Marvel, I shove away every ounce of pride to do so, but I manage it. After school we all come home and Cato retreats to his room while me and Marvel go to mine. He doesn't touch me, sexually or physically we just talk and cuddle like the old days, before everything went wrong.

Though all good things must come to an end, at least in my life that's how things tend to work.

Friday, everything started out like normal. We were all in Marvel's car, driving to school went all hell broke loose.

"So Marvel," Cato starts. "Did you happen to know that you girlfriend's suicidal?" The car comes to an abrupt stop.

"What the hell," He screams turning around to face him.

"Well I figured that since you guys have been together since we were kids that you've seen her marks, they are all over her skin. When I saw them she swore that the weren't from you or your parents. She told me that she did it to herself, hence her being suicidal. She's trying to kill herself, she wants to die." I feel both pairs of eyes dig into my skull. I start to shake, my only goal to get out of this car without dying.

"Glimmer is this true?" Marvel asks the fake concern oozing through every word.

"Just please drive," I plead, my voice shaking. He takes one more look at me, and I see the anger behind his fake pained exterior, before the vehicle moves once more.

* * *

"What the hell was that earlier!" Marvel screams his hand hitting my body again. Cato decided to stay after and hang out with a few of the members in our group so it's the first moment we have ever had in the house alone. I scream out in pain,

"It was the first night they arrived the night you assumed that I had sex with Mr. Smith, the night I first realized to what extent this abuse had gotten to. I cut open a few of my wounds and screamed, not taking into consideration he was in the room next door. My door was locked but he got the key and he saw me without all the cover up on. I lied and told him you would never hurt me," I chuckle softly. "It was the biggest lie I've ever told but I did it," I spit the last sentence out looking at Marvel with a newfound defiance.

"You stupid whore!" He yells with a hard slap. "You shouldn't have been so careless, this is all your fault."

He pushes his body against mine like he has so many times before, but this time I fight him on it. I struggle and scream from underneath his large frame for him to stop it and to let me go. He tries to silence me with his lips but I wiggle free of them and yell some more. He hits me again, and I blank out for a few minutes, fast enough for him to get my clothes off.

"Marvel, no! Not again just stop!" I plead, "Let this all be over, you don't need me, just let me go."

"You're right," He responds his breath hot against my ears as he pants. "I don't need you, I want you." He presses into me and I scream out in pain, somehow this time hurting more than all the others combined. Tears are running freely down my face when I begin to hear footsteps approaching. Marvel doesn't seem to notice, but I use it to my advantage.

Over his head I see Cato looking at the two of us, gasping silently at the sight. Marvel, not bothering to pay attention to my face at the moment, doesn't catch me mouth a small 'help me' to Cato who simply nods. He leaves the room only to re-enter with a large skillet.

He stealthily approaches, careful not to make a sound and clubs Marvel over the head. As Marvel crumples to the ground, I jump out from under him and just stare at Cato who looks uncomfortable, trying his best to solely look at my head. I give him a questioning look until he points at the mirror and I am face to face with my naked bloody self. I let out a small gasp and run into the bathroom, wishing the shower could wash away all my troubles.

A/N So it's not my best by far but I'm kind of exhausted right now, I'll try to go back in and fix it later. Anyway I hope you guys liked the chapter! Again like always please take a minute extra of your time to review, it truly means the world to me! Until the next chapter! Luv you guys!


End file.
